Miraculous Tales Of Ladybug And ChatNoir: Games
by Grey Nights
Summary: Our heroes don't own the cards anymore... It belongs to the least expected person OC Adrien Other Male Characters Chosen


**EPISODE ONE PILOT**

**IT TOOK** everything in her not to scream.

Marionette clenched her fists and bit her lips while refusing to stare into the eyes of her parents, afraid that they'll see the hatred and anger she now harbored in her. And not at them.

But at the words they'd just uttered.

"Why?" She breathed in and out and asked the question. Her parents stared at her with confusion. She didn't notice, her eyes we're still kept down to stare at her laps.

"What do you mean 'why'? Shouldn't you be happy? Because it's been a very long time si-" Her mother wasn't able to finish before Marinette rudely cut in.

"I mean, why now? Just why did it have to be now?"

Again, her parents were confused.

"Honey, what do you mean? We thought you'd be happy." Her father said gently.

_Obviously, they thought wrong._

"Well, I'm not."

Her parents looked at each other, a form of communication happening through their eyes. And their eyes seemed to ask each other; _'What's wrong? '_. And they didn't know the answer, not a clue. It was obvious that they hadn't expected this kind of reaction from her.

They were even then. When Marinette had been called down by her parents for them to have a talk, this wasn't what she had expected.

"Marinette," Her father said gently but there was a slight caution in his tone. "Is anything wrong?"

_Everything had been just fine before you guys ruined it!_

But as opposed to her feelings, Marinette finally looked at her parents and shook her head. "Everything's okay." She replied but she didn't force a smile, she wasn't going to force a smile. She wanted them to know that everything really is not okay. "May I be excused? I have an assignment that's due tomorrow that I have to finish." She requested as she stood up and before her parents could reply, she had already turned her back on them and headed up the stairs to her room.

Her parents exchanged a look. They clearly didn't understand what was going on.

And while Marinette was on the stairs, thesmall pink purse she always carried with her opened and a red colored creature with a few black dots flew out of it and stared Marinette right in the eye. And though any other person would have been freaked out, Marinette was not. Instead she gave the creature a blank look.

The creature, known as a Kwami, was named Tikki and currently belonged to Marinette.

"What was that about?" Tikki asked as they kept moving up the stairs.

"Nothing." Marinette lied, finding no guts to look Tikki in the eye.

"It didn't seem like nothing to me. " Tikki stated before looking at Marinette, a person she considered as her best friend with concern in her eyes. "Is everything okay?"

There inside Marinette's pink painted room where pictures of Adrien were pasted around now. Marinette sat down gently on the bed and started twiddling with her fingers,not answering the question asked. Tikki flew towards her and sat down right next to Marinette.

"Is everything okay?" Tikki asked again. A sniffle came from Marinette.

"No, Tikki. Everything's not okay." Marinette answered before lying face down on her bed while burying her face in her pillows before she started to cry uncontrollably.

_

**IT TOOK** everything in him not to scream.

Adrien clenched his fists so hard that his nails had dug deep into his palm that he was so sure when he unclenched his fists and looked at them, he would see the color red, the color of blood and the same color that represented Ladybug.

_Ladybug._

"Do you comprehend?" His father asked.

Adrien bit his lips and stared at the floor, refusing to meet the gaze of his father. He wasn't really taught to do so but he had realized that it had meant respect which his father loved. His father never made mention of him doing so but it was obvious he loved him doing it.

"I ask again. Do you comprehend?" Annoyance was evident in his father's tone.

Adrien nodded slowly, still refusing to meet his father's gaze. Je refused to speak for the fear of breaking down and screaming at his father.

"Good. You can go; you're dismissed."

"Thank you father. "

Adrien turned away and immediately left the office that belonged to his father without a second thought. His eyes never left the floor as he left the office, scared to look up and accidentally, even thought it's impossible, meeting his father's eyes.

Maybe because he was afraid to see the cold hard truth; that his father didn't care.

When he was safely in his room, a black creature immediately circled him, trying to read him and whatever what was going in his mind.

That was his own Kwami; Plagg who had the state of a cat.

"Dude, what happened in there? You could literally cut the tension with a knife." Plagg asked, staring hard at Adrien. Adrien shrugged and fell into his bed, eyes staring up into the ceiling.

"Just my dad being dad; which isn't much." He sighed.

"What did he do this time?"

"What he does always."

"Take away your freedom."

"Ditto."

There was silence between them for awhile. Adrien, definitely not in the mood to talk while Plagg was thinking of a way to cheer him up.

"So Ladybug, eh?" Plagg asked, a smirk making a way into his features.

"I guess so." Adrien shrugged and turned to lay on his side.

This is bad, Plagg thought. Adrien must be really bummed to not talk about Ladybug.

"You sure you don't want to talk about her? I mean, especially after we fo-" He's not allowed to finish when Adrien raises his head up as he groans and glares at Place.

"I don't want to talk, Plagg! Can't you get a hint and leave me alone?!"

Plagg flinches from the sudden outburst. He immediately saddens but tries to give a i-don't-care vibe but if doesn't fall through and he gives up.

This isn't Adrien. Adrien has never, for once, shouted at him.

"Look what you made me do Plagg!" Adrien exclaimed as he sat up. He ran his hand through his face and groaned, burying his face into his hands. He looked up and stared into Plagg's eyes which Plagg noticed that his eyes we're close to tears.

"I'm sorry Plagg. I really am." Adrien apologized. Plagg flew towards him and sat on his shoulder, saying nothing, leaving Adrien to talk alone.

"It j-just... It's just that I'm-... It's just that I'm tired, angry and frustrated right now. I'm really mad at him." He brought up his hand and made a pinch form with it. "I'm this close, this close, to hating him with every fiber of my being." The space his between his forefinger and thumb was really small, almost with them already touching. "But I can't hate him; he's my dad." He sighed. "I don't know what to do."

Plagg gave his friend a small Pat on his shoulder. "Everything will be okay." He assured.

But when Adrien looked into his eyes with his depressing ones, he knew that Adrien had the same thought as him.

_'Everything will definitely not be okay'_

¶

**IT TOOK **everything in her to not scream...

JOKING!!!!

_So... the first episode is done. You like it? Now I'm pretty sure you guys are wondering what the hell got Marinetti so angry and sad and what made Adrien sad. But have no fear, soon you'll be learning everything._

_I also know you guys are wondering where the hell my OC is but now is not the time to meet her. Soon, soon, you'll meet her and maybe like her but for now, later._

_So, I have a Fairy Tail fan fiction going on and if you like the anime, you could read it if you want to but I don't promise you liking it. I also haven't gone far (TBH, I haven't even gotten to the part of introducing my OC) and I know it's stupid for me to start writing another one but I decided that I couldn't wait. But I'll try to find time to publish both books. Maybe one week for one book and vice versa. Or one week for both of them and publish both of them the same day. Don't know._

_#LazynessKills_

_So this is a long author's note that has no major point but I don't care. I talk a lot; it's annoying to people but it's fun for me._

_Thank you for reading and I would really love to hear your opinions and see your votes._

_Au Revoir! (Is that right?) _

**¶ (This means it's my time to shine -and by shining, I mean talking) **

**{THIS FAN FICTION CAN BE FOUND ON WATTPAD WITH THE SAME NAME AND AUTHOR; KOKOCRAZE}**


End file.
